L'amour n'estil pas interdi ?
by RukiaKurosakiChappy
Summary: Rukia kuchiki , shinigami. Perdera ses pouvoir et intergrera le lycée. Elle sera intimidée , quasi-violée , battue. Mais elle ne dira rien à Ichigo . Rukia elle ? Sait-elle pour qui les agresseurs ont été recrutés ? Saura-t-elle se qui se passe dans son dos ? Saura-t-elle aussi qu'un pincement dans son coeur apparaitra pour ... Lisez et vous sauvez :
1. Chapitre prologue

Rukia Kuchiki , Shinigami de la treizième division dans le gotei 13 . Elle eut une mission de quelques mois au monde des humains , afin de protèger Karakura des Hollow. Aussitôt qu'elle arriva devant un hollow , elle croisa le regard d'un roux . Plus tard , elle intègra le lycée de Karakura . Dans ce lycées , Rukia va connaître la vrai signification des mots Intimidations , Viole , Batteur de femme . Mais comment Ichigo Kurosaki vas-t-il réagir face à des aveux de Rukia . Comment vas-t-il réagir lorsqu'il la trouvée à moitiée morte dans les toilettes pour Dame au lycée ? Tous reste flou .Peut-être avait-il besoin de se défouler ? Mais qui ? et Rukia elle ? Sait-elle pour qui les agresseurs ont été recrutés ? Saura-t-elle se qui se passe dans son dos ? Saura-t-elle aussi qu'un pincement dans son coeur apparaitra pour ...


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Pov rukia**_

**Il y avait les gentils et les méchants .! Nous , nous faisions partit des gentils . Armé de mon zanpakuto , je parcouru la soul society à la recherche de mon frère aîné . Après quelsque heures de recherche, je réussi enfin à le trouver.**  
**Il était devant les portes de notre demeure ! Je doute pourquoi il reste à même place . J'entama le pas mais soudain , un tout petit et sourd bruit ressonait , j'ecoutais très attentivement d'où cela venais ! Je compris immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de mon portable . Cette sonnerie , je pouvais la reconnaitre entre mille . Elle m'indiquait qu'il y avait une de ces maléfiques et effroyables , misérables bêtes que nous les shinigamis appellons les : Hollows ! J'ouvris le portail qui allait me mener à cette créature .! Peu de temps après avoir traversé le portail , je me suis retrouver sur le dessus d'un immeuble . Je regarda sur mon portable ou se trouvais le Hollow ! Je commença a capter un signal et c'est a ce moment que je disparut et je me dirigea au point . Personne peu me voir , je volais quand j'arrive dans un centre-ville . Je la voyais , l'enorme bête . Mais que voulait-elle ? Je vue en dessous d'elle deux citoyens, un grand avec Roux comme couleur de cheveux ainsi qu'une petite fille ! Je me suis précipité en avant d'eux . La bête avançais et je jeune homme continuait de faire face a la bête . Pouvait-il la voir ? Ou il se battait dans le vide ? Bref au moment qu'elle leva la patte , je disparus et réapparu devant eux avec mon zanpakuto a la main , deux seconde même pas , le sang de la bête gicelait . Elle tomba sur le sol et disparut en cendre ! J'allais continuer ma route comme si rien ne s'était passer et à ce moment , le roux se retourne et me parle !**

- Qui est-tu ? Parvient-t-il a dire !

**Je n'ai rien dis , je ne lui est même pas adresser un seul regard , ni même m'avoir retourner ! J'ai par la suite disparut en laissant qu'un seule papillion noir s'envolant dans le ciel et même vers infinis . Quand je retourna à soul society , je repensais à ce fameux garçon ! Je continua ma marche vers ma maison , et mon téléphone se remit à sonner . À nouveau , le portail du monde des humains s'ouvrit . Je pénêtra dans la dimension et je réapparu dans une sombre ruelle ! Tous au loin de moi , à environs 10 mètre un hollow se trouva . En un saut et un coup , le hollow disparut laissant derrière lui de la cendre . Je suis faible , il fallait a tous prix que je me repose ,! Je me suis transformée a papillion puis je volais dans le noir ,**

_**Fin pov rukia.**_ ****** pov ichigo**

**J'étais coucher sur mon lit , un petit courant d'aire vien me chatouiller . Je me retourna pour fermer ma fenêtre et ces alors que j'ai vue un papillion noir entrer dans ma chambre.**  
**Puis une fille habiller d'un ensemble noir , portant un épée accroché a sa taille . Elle était assez jolie . Sur le coup j'ai eu peur que je l'ai prit par les épaules et je l'ai plaquée contre le mûr .**

- Ouille ! Se fut ce mots quel prononça !  
- Qui est-tu ? Dis-je  
- Tu peux me voir ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix !  
- Mais oui,Sinon tu serais pas en face de moi !Répliquais-je!  
- Alors tu peux voir les fantômes ?  
- QUOI ?! De quoi tu parle ? Lui criais-je dessus !  
- Pour faire simple , je m'appelle Rukia Kuchiki et je suis Shinigami. Ce qui veux dire que je protège le monde des humains .

**Quand elle eu fini de me dire qui elle était , j'ai éclater en fou rire !**

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Répond-t-elle ?  
- Je .. Je ne crois pas a se genre de choses ! Dis-je en lui mettais une main au le dessus de la tête!  
- Technique d'emprisonnement ! Cria la jeune fille !

**Sur le coup , mes deux bras se collèrent dans mon dos , j'étais incappable de les déprendre ! Et c'est a ce moment , qu'il y a eu un gros bruit puis ma porte de chambre s'ouvrit . J'ai vue ma petite sœur yuzu en pleure en me disant !**

- Ka.. Karin ! Dit yuzu en suffoquant !

**Puis elle s'effondre sur le sol ! J'essayais fort bien de me déprendre , mais j'en étais inccapable .! Elle , cette fille tout se qu'elle faisait se n'était que regarde son portable ! Je lui criais dessus mais elle m'ignora ! Quelques secondes plus tard , elle leva la tête et la seule chose qu'elle dit est :**

- Un Hollow !

**Et elle disparut dans l'encadrement de ma porte . Je repensais a se que ma dit ma petite sœur , Karin était en danger ! Il fallait a tous prix que j'y vienne en aide ! Après plusieurs tentative , je finis enfin par le lever ! Ayant de la difficluté a marcher je trouva Rukia avec son épée devant une grosse et monstrueuse bête ! Plus haut sur ce monstre , il tenait fermement quelque chose ou plustot quelqu'un dans ses gigantesques mains ! J'ai tout de suite su qu'il s'agissait de ma sœur Karin .**

- Éloigne-toi c'est dangereux ! Me cris rukia !  
- C'est ma sœur ! Répliquais-je !  
- Tu sais pas comment ! T'a les deux bras coincé !Dit la fille!

**Avec ma détermination , mon courage et mon cœur , je criais de toutes mes forces en éssayant de me défaire du sort ! Je parviens a les briser !**

**- Incroyable ! Il est parvenu a brise mon emprise juste par la détermination ! Fit avec surprise la brune!**

**Je m'avancais vers la bête qui tenait ma sœur ,mais rukia me répétais sans cesse de ne pas continuer ma route !**

- N'y va pas ! C'est trop dangereux ! Tu peut pas le vaincre !  
- Écoute ! C'est ma sœur ! Je vais pas la laisser entre ses mains !

**J'étais plus proche quand soudain , la grosse créature lança quelque chose dans ma direction . Une sorte de pouvoir maléfique. Au moment ou j'allais me déplacer ou plustot esquiver l'attaque , je vis Rukia devant moi prendre le coup a ma place !**

- RUKIA. ?!  
- Espece d'idiot !.. Me lança-t-elle ! Je t'avais prévenus !

**Puis elle tomba sur les genoux, mais elle se roula et s'adossa sur l'un des lampadaires .!**

- N'y a-t-il pas de moyen pour le vaincre ? Demandais-je!

**_Fin pov ichigo_** **_**** Pov rukia_**

**Il me demande si il y a un moyen ?! Bien sur mais je serais sévèrement punie ! Mais t'en pis ! Ce garçon est impressionant !**

- Rukia allez ! Y'a-t-il un moyen de le vaincre ? Dit-il !  
- Oui ! Mais c'est très risquer ! Tu risquerais de mourrir en même temps que moi !  
- Si c'est pour sauver ma sœur alors je le ferai !  
- Prend mon sabre ! Tu doit te le transplanté dans le cœur !  
- Mais pour faire quoi ? Dit le Roux !  
- Le seule moyen de sauver ta sœur est d'être Shinigami ! En te transantant se sabre je te legeurais une partie de mes pouvoir ! Essayais-je de lui expliquer !

**Le Roux prit mon sabre et il se l'enfonca dans le cœur . Une énorme Lumière bleu nous a ensevelie . Je me sentis faible et mes yeux se fermèrent peu a peu .**  
**Je vis l'homme avec l'habit de la Soul society se battre contre l'infroyable hollow ! Il bondissait , il parait tous les attaque ! Il étais incroyable et même éppattant . Le hollow finis trancher en deux puis il disparut . Je commençais a m'endormire ou plustot a m'evanouir ! Mes paupières sont très lourdes ! La seule chose que je vis étais une touffe jaune puis plus rien !**

_**fin pov Rukia**_

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :** _Bon et bien voici le chapitre 1 de ma fiction :) laisser vos impression :) _


	3. Chapter 2

**Pov Ichigo**

**Cette fille était vraiment bizarre . Mais elle était quand même**  
**belle . Mais ce qui me tourmente le plus c'est , pourquoi m'a-t-elle**  
**protègé ? Je lui demanderais pourquoi ! Avant tout , je dois la**  
**retrouver ! Quand elle était adossée au lampadaire , elle a**  
**immédiatement disparut . La seule chose que je connais d'elle , n'est**  
**que son prénom et son nom ! Ainsi qu'une stupidité d'un truc nommé**  
**Shinogani ou je ne sais quoi . Mais je peut resentire une nouvelle**  
**chose venant de dedans mon corps ! On dirait une énorme force !**  
**J'avais brûlé mon énergie. J'étais fatiguer . Je m'endormis sur le**  
**coups car demain j'avais cours !**

**LE-LENDEMAIN-MATIN****

**_Dans un profond rêve je l'ai revus , toucher ou même embrasser ! Peut-_**  
**_être mon esprit me joue un tour ? Mais en moi de nouveaux sentiments_**  
**_surgissent ? Comme si moi et cette fille étions liée . Je fut sortis_**  
**_de mes pensés par le bruit de mon réveil . C'est vrai les cours_**  
**_aujourd'hui ! Je pris mon réveil dans mes mains et je le serra_**  
**_tellement fort qu'il explosa ! J'étais éblouie par cette force ! Je_**  
**_m'habilla de mon uniforme et je descendis à la cuisine pour y_**  
**_déjeuner quelque chose . Je pris ,part la suite ,le chemain menant au_**  
**_lycée . Sur la route , je rencontra Asano . Nous avions marcher_**  
**_jusqu'à notre école . J'étais après compter le nombre de temps_**  
**_qu'il restaient avant que mes cours commence . Chad , un homme bien-_**  
**_fort et un de mes amis, est venus nous regoindre nous avions discuter_**  
**_entre ami et l'enseignant est enter et s'assoit a son bureau ! Le_**  
**_cours commença très bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre ._**

**Fin pov Ichigo *** Pov Rukia**

**J'étais devant la classe , je ne pouvais retourner à la soul society**  
**pour le moment . Il m'avait vidé de tout mes pouvoirs ! Je donna**  
**quelques petits coups dans la fameuse porte , puis j'entendis**  
**l'enseignant dire qu'il y avait une nouvelle ! La porte s'ouvrit et je**  
**pénètra dans l'immense salle . L'instituteur me demanda de me**  
**présenter devant tous les autres élèves . Je les regardais , puis je**  
**dis timidement qui j'étais .**

- Bonjour , je m'appelle Rukia Kuchiki ! Émettais-je timidement !

**Plusieurs élèves me regardèrent , je fis de-même ! Jusqu'à ce**  
**qu'un homme aux cheveux orangé me regarde . D'autres gens disait des**  
**propos que je ne sais pas ce que cela voulait dire .!**

- T'a vue ? Elle a l'air d'un fille qui décide pour les autres ! Dit  
une élève !

- Si elle nous vole notre place , nous allons intervenir ! Dit l'autre  
etudiant !

**Je soupira , tous en allant m'assoire sur la table au côté du jeune**  
**rouquin . L'enseignant fit son cours et moi je ne compris aucunement**  
**pas ce que tous ces chiffres voulaient dire . Depuis que le cours est**  
**commencer , je ne l'ai pas regarder . Même pas une seule fois , en**  
**espérant qu'il ne parle à personne de se que fait un Shinigami !**  
**Quand la cloche sonna , je suis allée attendre le professeur à**  
**l'autre local . Je m'assoupie sur la petite bordure de métal**  
**métallique quand je vis à ce moment le jeune garçon d'y hier . Il**  
**s'approcha de moi avec deux de ses amis au côté .**

- Toi ?! Retroqua-t'il

- Tiens , tu la connait Ichigo ? Dit son ami au cheveux brun!

- Coucou , je m'appelle Rukia ! Dis-je avec un sourire !

- Je ... Tu ?! Comment ?Me dit Ichigo !

- Il , Nous , Vous , Ils ! Tous le monde connait leur pronom Ichigo !  
Le taquinais-je

- Mais tu avais dis...

- ICHIGO ?! Sa suffit maintenant , je ne sais pas qui tu est ! Arrête  
de faire comme si tu me connaissais ! Criais-je!

**J'espèrais juste qu'il regarde dans sa main ! A ma plus grande**  
**surprise c'est se qu'il fit . La tête qu'il avait fait m'a fait bien**  
**rire .**

- Pardonné moi Kuchiki-chan ! Dit l'ami brun d'Ichigo !  
Vous êtes vraiment jolie !

- Merci ! Lui répondis-je avec les joues légèrement rosés !

- Je m'appelle Keigo Asano !

- Enchanté , Asano-kun ! Répliquais-je

- hm ! Fit ichigo !

- Je te laisse Asano-kun , je vais travailler où plutôt dessiner !

- Et moi je compte pour quoi ?! Dit ichigo en se fâchant !

- compte pour toi , mec ! Dis-je

**Je l'ai laissa en plan. Moi je suis allée me présentée au**  
**professeur puis , par la suite je suis allée dessiner Chapy dans mon**  
**cahier . Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être intrigant ce garçon! Plusieurs**  
**élèves arrivèrent , ensuite je vis Ichigo et ses potes entrer dans**  
**la classe , comme d'habitude j'étais encore a coter de lui , vers le**  
**milieu de la periode , je recevis une petite boulette de papier . Je**  
**l'ouvris pour voir ce qu'elle contenait . Il y étais marquer :**

_«- viens m'attendre à la sortis de l'école tous taleur rukia .»_

**J'observais dans toute la classe qui pouvait bien m'envoyer un mots**  
**comme sa . Le cours se finissa , c'etais l'heure de manger . Je sortis**  
**de ma classe puis, je me dirigeais vers mon casier . Devant ma petite**  
**porte fait de gris argenté , je fis mon code et la porte ouvrit . Et**  
**s'est à ce moment où je vis trois jeunes filles qui , avaient passé**  
**à côté de moi toute en me fermant la porte dessus . Pour quelles**  
**raisons ? Je n'en avait aucune idées .**

_**Fin Pov Rukia **** Pov Ichigo**_

**La façon dont-elle m'a ridiculisé ... Je ne l'ai vraiment pas**  
**accepter . Je tournais , en trainant mes pieds , le coin du mur . J'ai**  
**pu voir comme fabuleux spectacle , trois filles qui riaient aux**  
**éclats ! Je continua ma marche vers la cafétéria.**  
**Je cherchais la table avec mon groupe d'ami , je finis par les**  
**trouvés . Ils étaient tous au centre . Après avoir ensevelie mon dessert ,**  
**je vis Rukia entrée avec un plateau . Elle étais vêtu de la chemise**  
**de l'école blanche .. Et c'est la que commença la journée de**  
**l'intimidation . Les trois filles les plus populaire du lycée ,**  
**avaient commencées à s'attaquer a la jeune shinigami . Elles avaient**  
**passer a coter d'elle toute en lui arrachant le planteau tenu dans ses**  
**petites mains . Et elles le lui ont lancer en pleins figure . Je la**  
**vis , ses yeux exprimait une grande et profonde douleurs . Elle avait**  
**mal . Oui elle avait été blesser . Rukia s'accroupit par terre puis ,**  
**elle ramassa avec c'est mains la montagne de spagethis etandu sur le**  
**sol . Sa chemise n'était plus d'un parfait blanc , non elle était**  
**devenue orangé ! Les filles étaient partis en riant , puis tout le**  
**monde riait de rukia dans la café . Elle a ensuite ramasser sa pomme**  
**et son jus puis elle m'a jeter un coup d'oeil et moi je mis de même .**  
**Elle avait laissée écouler une larme sur sa joue . Ça ma fait un**  
**pincement au cœur .**

Fin Pov Ichigo *** Pov Rukia

**Je m'étais fait humilier . Et lui , lui il n'avait même pas fait**  
**quelque chose . Mais dans quel lycée suis-je tomber ? Pourquoi ?**  
**Pourquoi ?.. Qu'avais-je fais ? J'étais sur le dessus du toit de ce**  
**lycée , assise sur le gouderon sèche . Et je pleurais à chaud de**  
**larmes jusqu'au moment ou j'entends des gens monter sur le toit , je**  
**me cacha immédiatement .**

* * *

**Note de l'Auteure : Héhé :P pour ma fic , je vais changer un peu le contexte , j'ai decidée de faire en sorte que rukia se fasse intimidée ! pour sa , je m'inspire de la série Life Dorama, une série japonaise que j'ai écoutée :P j'en n'ai même pleurée :(:'( c'est tellement trise ce qui arrive à Ayumu :( je vous conseille d'allez l'écouter , vous n'allez pas le regretter :D**


	4. Chapter 3

Par un matin , au vent doux et frais , les arbres avaient des couleurs éclatante , du jaune , du rouge et surtout un vert , couleur jade . Le vent plombait sur tout la ville de Karakura , un petit vent , très léger sur lequel , on pouvait se reposer très calmement , sur lequel que l'on pouvait aussi s'allonger sur l'herbe . L'été était tellement amusant . Les enfants ayant du plaisir à danser , à jouer .. Bref , l'été c'est quelque chose de si magnifique . La senteur des herbes fraîches , les oisillons qui sifflent et chantent ! Rien de plus relaxant que de faire une sièste . L'animation sur cette ville , est très animée ! Les gens étaient partout dans les rues . Dans une ruelle , il se trouvait principalement des maisons .! Mais une maison particulièrement importante ! Dans cette maison , aucun bruit ! Faut croire que tout le monde étaient partit ! Dans une grande école , probablement le plus gigentesque des lycées de la ville . Il y avait , quatre personnes sur le toit où dison cinq personnes ! Une, oui , une , c'était une jeune fille ! cachée derrière un gros réservoir . Retenant sa respiration ! D'habitude , elle ne se laissait pas influencer comme cela . Au moment où elle reconnue la voix d'une des personnes sur le toit . Elle crut manquer de tomber sur le sol , qui était si dur . La jeune shinigami se laissa glisser le long du réservoir jusqu'à temps qu'elle sentit , sous elle , la bordure du ciment .

- T'a vue comment elles l'on ridiculisée ? dit ichigo avec un brin de frustration !  
- Pauvre Kuchiki-san ! T'en pense quoi ichigo ? Dit un de ses amis !  
- Humm ... Faudrait d'abord la trouver pour voir comment elle va ! Dit le jeune rouquin !

Soudainement , ichigo resta pétrifié ! Non pas pas peur , mais parce qu'il a , si soudainement , sentit une énergie spirituel , vraiment maléfique , et soudain , une petite sonnerie se fit entendre .

- T'as entendue ichigo ? Dit son copain !  
- ... ! Répliqua ichigo !  
- Heu ? Tu viens muzuiro on va laisser ichigo réfléchir seul ! Dit Asano

Puis les deux autres partit en laissant Ichigo regarder en direction du gigantesque réservoir . Ichigo ne faisait aucun bruit . Il le savait parfaitement . Si bien même . Elle était la depuis le début mais il n'osait rien dire jusqu'à temps qu'elle sorte de sa cachette . De son côter à Rukia , elle sentis la même énergie maléfique et son portable se mît à sonner . Elle prit le petit engin entre ses minuscules mains tachée d'un teint orangé , dût à la sauce de son dîner , puis en un coup , elle vit sur son téléphone la présence d'un hollow sur la ville et pas loin du lycée .

- Sa pouvait mal tourné ! Dit-elle , toujours les yeux humides ! Sacré Hollow ...  
- Alors ? On y va ? Dit ichigo , qui était toujours sur le toit !

Rukia se retourna si vite , ichigo , il était déjà la ! Ou était rester la ! Rukia eu un sentiment de terreur . Elle sortit un gant de couleur bleu avec , sur le dessus , un petit dessin en forme de tête de mort . Puis elle se leva à une telle vitesse qu'ichigo ne vit même pas qu'il était rendu un shinigami . Son vrai corps tomba si lourdement au sol .

- Hm allé ! Suis moi ! Dit rukia toute en reniflant !  
- Mais pourquoi tu ma transformer en shinigami ?  
- T'as sentis l'énergie du Hollow ! Alors viens ! Dit rukia ! Tu te souviens ! Tu doit prendre mes responsabilités jusqu'à temps que je retrouve mes pouvoirs ! Donc tais toi et viens avec moi !

Ichigo prit rukia sur son dos et se jeta en bas tu toit et il atterrit sur le sol très facilement ! Puis il courra dans les directions que rukia lui transmettait . Enfin arriver à destination , ichigo déposa rukia sur le sol puis, il sortis l'immense arme , appeler Zanpakuto de son dos . Et il s'élança sur la bête . Ichigo sauta tout en tenant son zanpakuto à deux mains , et il pût blesser le hollow au bras , vue que celui-ci a esquiver son attaque . Il lui a fallut environs dix minutes pour vaincre le hollow . Ensuite nous avions repris notre route vers le toit de l'école pour y récupérer le corps d'ichigo .

- Dit moi Rukia ? Demanda le jeune shinigami remplaçant ! Pourquoi tu les as laisser t'intimider ?  
- Tu sais je veux pas que les gens sachent qui je suis réellement ainsi que mes capacités mais si il faut que je me batte et bien ...


	5. Chapter 4

Rukia avait beau jouer les petites filles fortes , et se battre contre c'est trois filles , mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas , révèler à qui-conque qui elle était. Juste Ichigo était au courant de son petit jeu . Elle ne voulais pas se battre avec les mains ou les pieds , pour ne pas leurs montrer sa force . Elle préfèrait se battre avec des mots . Elle étais la meilleure pour ce genre de choses . Byakuya lui disait souvent . Rukia était maintenant dans la salle de bain au lycée , enfermée dans une des cabines , accroupie sur le sol , les jambes remontés jusqu'à la hauteur de sa tête , parce qu'elle avait assoupie sa chevelure sur ses minuscules genoux . Rukia passa sa petite main dans ses cheveux , elle toucha le liquide vert qui était perché sur tout son corps . Était-elle en colère ? Était-elle triste ? Ou elle se laisserai simplement extreminée par ces filles ? Qui sait ? Probablement qu'un bon samaritain viendrait l'aidé ? Elle était en pleure  
. Les jeunes filles qui aimaient la persécutée étaient partit dix minutes plutôt car , la sonnerie avait lancée l'alarme du dinée . Rukia s'était levée avec difficulté . Un légère brulure au niveau de sa jambe , une lèvre qui était gonflée et qui avait un fluide rougeâtre . Rukia se tenait sur les murs de la cabine , elle ouvrit avec misère la serrure de la toilette . Et elle franchit la porte . L'autre côté , rukia observait les environs . Le bâton de la serpière ainsi que le pot de peinture verte. Le bâton qui a servit pour la frappée . Et la peinture qui avait servit pour la tachée . Rukia ne savait plus quoi faire . Même si elle montre qu'elle résiste aux coups , rukia a quand-même peur . Elle a toujours un sentiment de tristesse lorsqu'elle est proche d'elles , ou même si elle les voient . Elle voulait montrer qu'elle s'en contre-fichait , mais étant dans son gigai , elle fallait qu'elle joue une petite fille sensible aux humains . Elle était recouverte de peinture , et elle avait faim . Mais elle avait une soudaine envie de voir ses amis . Rukia essaya désespérément d'enlever le restant de peinture sur sa chevelure ébène , mais s'était malheureusement difficile . Il restait plus ou moins de couleur vert mais ça ne paraissait pas tant que ça . Elle sortit de la salle de bain et elle s'élança dans les couloirs de l'école , quand soudain , elle se sentit tirée vers les vestiaire à cinq porte des toilettes . La jeune shinigami ouvrit les yeux pensant que s'était encore les trois filles qui l'avait amochée . Sentant prête à frapper , rukia se retenait car finalement son agresseur était nul autre que sa jeune amie Inoue . Rukia la regardait dans les yeux , se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir ?.

- kuchiki-san , tous vas bien ? Avait demandée la jeune rouquine .  
- Oui , tous vas bien . Avait dit rukia en lui donna un faux sourire .  
- kuchiki ? As-tu pleurée ? T'es yeux sont tous rouge . Ta lèvre saigne et tu est couverte de peinture .  
- Inoue , je n'ai que tombée . Mais je peux te demandée une faveurs ? Demanda rukia  
- Oui !  
- Aurait-tu une uniforme de rechange que je pourrai t'emprunter ?  
- Bien sûr , mais elle est à mon casier . Suis moi ! Dit inoue avec un sourire .

La jeune fille a forte poitrine , empoigna le petit poignet de rukia , doucement . Et elle l'apporta en-dehors des vestiaire . Elles marchèrent dans les longs couloirs , et passèrent devant de nombreuses personnes qui eux éclatèrent de rire , tout en pointant Rukia de leurs doigts . Rukia était tellement gênée , qu'elle baissa la tête . Elle retenait ses larmes . Quand elles furent arrivées à la case de la jeune rousse , orihime prit son cadenas et y composa son code . Un fois ceci fait , elle entre-prit son sac de sports et fouilla à l'intérieur . Et elle y sortit une chemise blanche avec la jupe et les chaussettes . Et les tendirent à rukia . Rukia rougit de gêne . Elle s'en voulait à mort . Déjà , se faire intimidée , et ensuite son amie qui lui prêta des vêtements .

- Merci beaucoup , je les laverai se soir et je te les rapporterai . Merci beaucoup . Dit rukia si contente .  
- Derien Kuchiki-chan . Les amis ses fait pour s'aidés! Avait dit Orihime .  
- tu pourra dire à Ichigo que j'arrive dans pas long ? Je vais sur à la toilette me changer .  
- Pas de problème . À tout à l'heure . Dit elle en lui échangeant un signe de mains .

Rukia partis dans les toilettes et Inoue partit en sens contraire . Arrivant devant la porte , rukia essaya en vain de l'ouvrir mais cela ne marcha guère . Soudain , la porte s'ouvrit et elle tomba à plat-ventre sur le sol glacial des toilettes . Les trois morceau de vêtements tombèrent sur le sol et quelqu'un les ramassa , les regarda , prit une paire de ciseau qui était caché dans la poche de l'agresseur et elle a commencée à découper les vêtement qu'Inoue lui avait passer .

-

Inoue arriva dehors de l'école . Elle alla à l'endroit où toute la bande étaient . Elle vit ichigo qui parlait avec Chad . Elle entre-prit un pas rapide vers Ichigo toute en criant son nom .

- Kurosaki-kun ... ! Cria Inoue .  
- Tiens , ces toi Inoue ! Dit Ichigo  
- Kuchiki ma dit de te dire qu'elle te rejoint tout à l'heure .  
- Je suis sensé faire quoi ? Demanda ichigo sur un ton moqueur .  
- Tu devrais lui parler . Elle ne va pas très bien . Dit Inoue avec un visage sérieux .  
- Bon , qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivée à celle là ? Dit ichigo .  
- Tu ris d'elle au lieu de te de soucier qu'elle pleurait , les lèvres qui saignaient et elle était couverte de peinture . Tu devrait avoir honte de toi pour te moqué d'elle comme ça ! Tu me déçois Kurosaki-kun ! Si tu veux la voir , ce qui m'étonnerai de toi , elle est dans les toilette avec se changer . Avait crier Inoue , tout le long se son discours .

-

Rukia était restée pétrifier au sol . La fille qui se tenait devant elle , s'approcha dangereusement de rukia . Elle tenait encore le ciseau dans ses mains et elle le passa sur les vêtement que rukia avait sur elle . Elle lui a découper , déchirer , amocher . Rukia n'avait plus de vêtement . Ceux d'inoue était découper , et les ceux qu'elle avait sur elle était coupée , laissant voir ses sous-vêtements . La fille accroupie devant rukia avait claquée des doigts et puis elle sortit de la salle de bain . Quand Rukia vient pour se relever , un homme deux fois plus grand qu'elle , l'avait prit par le bras . Il lui fit un ecchymoses sur le poignet . Ensuite il la prit par la gorge et la poussa dans le mur . Il commença à balader ses mains sur le corps de la petite impuissante . Rukia essaya de se débattre , mais elle n'y parvient pas . L'homme lâcha de balader sa main sur le ventre plat de Rukia , pour la remonter au sein droit encore en développement de Rukia . Elle avait essayée de crier mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche . L'homme avait lâcher son cou et avait plaqué sa mains gauche sur la bouche de Rukia . Elle avait tellement peur . Elle pleurait . Pourquoi tous tombait sur elle ?

-

Ichigo était dans les corridors . Il resta surprit du ton que son amie lui avait parlée . Il n'aurait jamais du se moquer de Rukia ainsi . Mais il était là à chercher les toilette des filles . Finalement , il marchait dans ses pensés et se qui le fit sortir , est le panneau indiquant les toilettes . Au moins il n'aura plus à chercher , car il était devant . Le jeune shinigami remplacent tourna la tête de gauche à droite , droite à gauche . Pour s'assurer qu'il y aille personne pour le regarder entrer dans les toilettes pour filles . Sa ferait Louche .  
Ichigo poussa la porte , car c'était o.k dans les couloirs . Il entra dans la toilette . La porte a fait un bruit sourd en se refermant . Ichigo se tenait devant un tas de vêtement toutes découpée . Il se demandait se que sa pouvait bien faire là . Pratiquement trois seconde et demi , ichigo fut frapper de terreur . Rukia était sur le sol , mis déshabillée , les yeux fermés . Ichigo eut le réflexe d'enlever sa chemise pour la mettre à rukia . Pour elle , elle avait l'aire d'avoir une robe . La chemise était cinq fois trop grande pour elle.  
Et il sortit de l'enfer le plus vite qu'il peut . Tout en ayant rukia inconsciente dans ses bras , ne prena pas de risque , Ichigo l'amena à l'infirmerie de l'école . Il arriva dans l'infirmerie . La première chose qui a sortit de sa bouche est ,

- S'il vous plait ! Qu'on l'aide ! Cria le jeune roux .  
- Calmer vous jeune homme . Nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que l'infirmière n'est pas là . Avait dit la jeune secrétaire .  
- s'il vous plait ... Peut t'on au moins l'installer sur un lit ? Demanda ichigo .  
- Suivez moi ..

Ichigo suivit la jeune dame . Ils parcourent une petite pièce sombre , aussitôt éclairée par la lumière qu'avait allumé ichigo . La secrétaire pointa du doigt le lit et ichigo posa rukia sur celui-ci . Par la suite , il entre prit la chaise disposé a sa gauche et s'asseoit dessus . Il contempla le visage ecchymosés de rukia . Puis il prit la petite main de la shinigami dans la sienne .

_ Qui diable a osés te toucher , chibi ? Marmonna à rukia , pensant qu'elle l'entendait .  
- i...chi ...g...o ! Lui réponds difficilement , Rukia  
- Je suis ici avec toi chibi .  
- A...ri...ga..t...o , i..chi..go ! Souffla rukia ! Je v..eu..x rentr..er !  
- Mais Rukia ?  
- S'il.. Te .. Pl..ait .  
- d'accord ...

Et ichigo écouta encore rukia . Ils ne restèrent pas a l'infirmerie . Non rukia voulait retourner dans le placard d'ichigo .

-  
Note de l'auteur : haha :) je vous aime et j'espère que vous aimerai 3 je ne possède aucun bonhomme de bleach ! Sa appartient a tite kubo :)


	6. Chapter 5

Une semaine après l'incident qui a eu lieu dans les toilettes du lycée de Karakura, Rukia y retournait quand-même . Elle ne pouvait pas le décrire . Tous ces sentiments stupides ou même inutiles qu'elle ressentait . Même après les sales coups qu'une troupe de fille lui on fait. Même après c'être faite mettre la tête dans les cuvettes. Même après c'être faite mettre de la peinture partout sur le corps , même déchirer ses vêtements et même c'être quasi-faite violé . Elle venait quand-même à l'école .  
Rukia avait enfin choisi ce qu'elle voulait vraiment .  
Rukia avait enfin choisi de devenir plus forte.  
Rukia avait enfin choisi de ne plus être "intimidé"  
Après tous , elle était une shinigami . Elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire honte au Seireitei encore une fois.

Aujourd'hui , elle était partit avant Ichigo , car elle voulait réfléchir à la question qu'elle avait posé à Ichigo , lorsqu'il la ramenée le jour où elle à été quasi-violé.

Rukia laissa tombé ses pensés . Elle pensa plutôt qu'elle devrait aller en classe . Arrivée devant la porte , rukia l'ouvrit et y entra . Étant dans la classe , elle s'aperçut que tous le monde s'étaient retournés vers elle et la fixait honteusement.

- Né , Ru-ki-a-chan ? Fit manami avec un sourire triomphant le succès, Il parait que tu aime couché avec les gens dans les toilettes .  
- Je n'ai pas...  
- Elle m'a même volé mon petit ami ! Dit manami en pleurant .  
- Je n'ai pas volé ton copain . Et puis je sais même pas qui c'est ! Et puis pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais un copain ? Répliqua rukia en croisant les bras.  
- Sinon , dit-moi quel est le travail d'aujourd'hui .

Rukia baissa la tête sur ses affaire qu'elle avait laissée sur son bureau et...

- Mes affaires?! Où tu les a mis ?!  
- Tu devrais les prendre avant qu'il ne soit recouvert de détritus. Lanca Manami en éclatant de rire .

Rukia c'est retournée et partit en courant vers la poubelle . Elle fouilla à l'intérieur , vidant la poubelle et l'étala partout sur le plancher de la classe . La totalité de la classe pouffèrent de rire et se moquèrent d'elle .

- Si je serais toi , je me dépêcherais car sinon ils disparaîtront au dépotoir . Dit manami .

Et rukia partit en courant vers les poubelles de dehors . Elle était essouflée de fouiller les poubelles , mais elle voulait à tout prix ravoir ses affaires . Enfin , elle les avaient retrouvés. Étand prête à retourner en classe , Manami arriva en arrière d'elle et la poussa dans la poubelle . Manami avait barré la porte par dehors ce qui a eu pour effet de bloquer l'acèss à Rukia . Après son «crime», Manami retourna en classe et laissa Rukia seule dans le noir et dans la saleté.

Dans la classe C-405 , où règnait quelque chose de spécial nommée : Intimidation , l'enseignant remarqua qu'il manquait une élève. Ne disant pas un mots de plus , l'enseignante sortit sa liste et nomma chacun des noms. Rendu à celui de Rukia , il reçut aucune réponse de sa part .

- Où est Kuchiki Rukia ? Demanda l'enseignant.  
- Je l'ai vu quitter quand la cloche à sonner.  
- Kurosaki !  
- Quoi ?  
- Veuillez s'il-vous-plait trouver Kuchiki Rukia et lui dire que je veux la voir après cette période! Fit l'enseigente avec colère.

* * *

Prochain chapitre à chaque fin de semaine.


End file.
